


A Compilation of DaForge Ficlets

by NoahAndTheRain



Series: Ficlet Compilations [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, a little of everything I guess, multiple one shots! each chapter is a one shot, take a gander. hope you find something you like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahAndTheRain/pseuds/NoahAndTheRain
Summary: A bunch of ficlets written from prompts (and a few that I just wanted to write thrown in for good measure)If there are any triggers, they'll be in the notes before each ficlet.I'm still doing these!!  So you can send me prompts my commenting, messaging me here oron tumblr.  Hope you enjoy!





	1. Our Eyes Wept, but Our Courage Didn't Writhe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On what was supposed to be a routine away mission, Geordi got injured, and he and Data were discovered by a group of Romulans who were also on the planet. Data and Geordi managed to escape, but the Romulans are coming, and things look bleak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting off with one I just wanted to write! This just sort of happened when I sat down to write something cute with my new faves. Apparently I like angst - who knew, huh? 
> 
> This has some minor descriptions of an injury and mentions of blood, and implications of future torture/major character death. Nothing graphic. 
> 
> The title of this ficlet is from Wilfred Owen's _The Next War_

“Do not worry, Geordi.” 

Geordi blinked up at Data, slouching back against the cold stone wall of the cave.  “Don’t worry?” he echoed.   

Data held Geordi’s gaze.  “Yes.” 

Almost smiling, Geordie shook his head.  He let out an unsteady breath and glanced down to his leg.  The pain had dulled to an ache – in fact his calf felt almost numb now, and the fabric Data had tied around the wound was sodden.  Geordi swallowed, the gravity of the situation closing around him with the walls of the cave. 

“I’m bleeding out, the _Enterprise_ won’t be back for another twenty minutes, and the Romulans will probably catch up to us in two.” 

“I estimate 1.548 minutes,” supplied Data. 

Geordi winced.  “Precisely.”  He took another few heavy breaths, but the leg was useless.  He slid down the wall to sit on the ground, stretching out the wounded leg with another hiss of pain.  Data stood to the side, watching.  “And on top of that, I won’t be walking anywhere else.”

“I believe resting now is a wise decision.”

“Right.  Except they’re gonna catch us.  And you’re telling me not to worry?” 

“Yes, I am,” said Data, simple as ever. 

“We’re gonners, Data,” Geordi said, probably a little louder than was necessary.  “The two of us ain’t getting outta this.” 

“You are correct,” Data replied.  “I believe, however, that I have come up with a solution that will ensure your safety.” 

Geordi’s eyes narrowed.  “What?” 

“You need not worry, Geordi,” Data said, and Geordi was sure Data must understand fear, and pain, and comfort, because how else would he know exactly how softly to speak, and how else could he have that look in his eyes?  “You will be alright.” 

Gerodi swallowed, and his throat felt thick.  “But what about you?”

At the mouth of the cave, there were voices, and heavy raging footsteps, and Data turned towards the sound.

“What about you?” Geordi repeated, louder this time.  Data’s gaze still remained fixed towards the entrance to the cave, and the thud of boots on stone was moving closer.  “Data?” 

Data turned back, and the look on his face damn near knocked the wind out of Geordi.  “Hush now, Geordi,” he said, and then he was walking away. 

Geordi could not see what followed.  But he heard the footsteps come to a stop.  He heard Data speak. 

“Hello,” he began, as if this happened every day.  “My name is Lieutenant Commander Data of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_.” 

One of the Romulans spoke, his voice snide.  “It’s not human.” 

“Indeed I am not,” Data continued.  “I am an android.” 

Another voice: “An android?” 

“Yes.  I have a positronic brain.  I’m sure my technology will prove most valuable to you and your strategic advancement.”

“It must be a trick,” the first Romulan said.  “Why would a Federation android offer to join us?” 

“Because my friend is hurt,” said Data, and his voice echoed around the cave.  Even with the reverb, his words sounded so horrifically simple.  “If you let him go back to our ship, I will come with you.” 

Geordi tried to speak.  He tried to cry out, to tell Data to stop this, to shut up and come back to him and they’d go together because surely a Romulan hell was better than a Federation heaven if they were there together.  But the words got stuck in his throat. 

“We can just take you both,” scoffed a new Romulan voice.

“If you try to take him,” Data said, “I will destroy myself in such a way that my technology will be useless to you.  I am able to burn out every circuit in myself, and remove all information from my systems.  But if you leave him, I will come with you, and comply with your every demand.  In fact, I’m sure it would be most useful for you to disassemble me.  I will allow you to do this.  If you leave him.” 

One of the Romulans spoke again: “The information on the Federation stored in you must be immense.  You would allow us access to it?” 

“If you leave him, yes.” 

There was quiet for a moment, a quiet which cascaded against Geordi’s eardrums with all the force of a tsunami. 

And then came the Romulan voice; “You will come with us, then.” 

“Leave your communicator,” another cut in.  “So they cannot track you.” 

“Will you permit me to give it to my friend?” asked Data. 

A short laugh.  “Fine.  Quickly.” 

“Thank you.” 

And then Data appeared again, with his soft yellow glow, kneeling in front of Geordi.  He swallowed. 

“I can’t let you do this,” Geordi breathed, one hand clutching at Data’s sleeve.

Data took the hand, steady as always, and still so impossibly gently.  “You must.”  And then Data slipped the combadge from his shirt and pressed it into Geordi’s hand, closing his fingers around it.  “Goodbye, Geordi.” 

“Data,” Geordi choked, barely feeling the pin as it dug into his palm.  “If you do this, you’ll die.” 

Data nodded.  “But you will live.” 

There was the soft shush of Geordi’s breath, and the thud of his pulse in his ears, and the yellow glow of Data. 

And then there was the Romulan voice: “Android!  Let’s go!”

Geordi didn’t really think.  He reached up his empty hand to the back of Data’s head and pulled him forward, too quick for consideration, and then he was kissing Data.  His lips were soft, and a little cold, and a hand was on Geordi’s thigh now, just resting there, and Data was kissing him.  Geordi was kissing Data, and Data was kissing him. 

And then he wasn’t. 

The heavy fall of boots, the absence of a body before him, the diminishing of the yellow glow; each of these things reached Gerodi as if from behind glass. 

He opened his hand.  There was a smear of blood across the combadge, and the stinging sensation finally pierced through the fog of Geordi’s mind.  A stinging sensation, and a little piece of Data.  He absently brushed his fingers against his lips.  A softer sensation, and his little moment of Data. 

It took 1.548 minutes for Geordi’s world to disintegrate.  He would know that for the rest of his life. 

Geordi took off his visor, and waited in the dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> if you like my writing and like gays in space, I've also written [A Compilation of Culmets Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254872/chapters/32875437) if you want to check that out!
> 
> [support me with ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/NoahAndTheRain) if you can and you enjoy my work! 
> 
> if you'd like a ficlet written, I accept prompts here on comments and messages, and also through [my tumblr](http://godblessintheflesh.tumblr.com)
> 
> have a good day!


	2. It's Too Long That I Have Been Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've shown me what love can feel like" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you nonny for the prompt! I had fun with this one, hence its length. This is set sometime after _Redemption_ , doesn't really matter when. No content warnings that I can think of here!
> 
> This title is from Allen Ginsburg's _Message_

“Now, please.” 

“Look, Data, I’m doing something else.” 

“That is an order, ensign.” 

“Okay.  I just don’t see how-”

“Do it!”  The words shot through Engineering like the archaic bullets Geordi had seen in the holodeck.  Did Data just shout?  Geordi looked over to his friend, the concern that had been rippling through him growing to waves as he caught the look on his face.  Data’s usually gentle yellow eyes were burning.  His face was set, his jaw clenched, his mouth drawn into a harsh line.  This… this was wrong.  Geordi straightened up and moved to Data and the new ensign.

“Is there a problem here?” he asked, surprising himself with how level he was able to keep his voice. 

“No, sir,” Ensign Lowe said, a mirthless smile flashing over her lips.  Data’s eyes were still boring holes into the ensign.  A cold fist of anxiety clenched in Geordi’s stomach. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Data wants me to run a diagnostic on some of the gel packs, but I don’t think that’s where the malfunction’s coming from.  You see, sir-” 

Geordi held up a hand, turning to face the ensign properly.  “Lieutenant Commander Data gave you an order, ensign.”

Lowe pursed her lips, eyes flicking between Geordi and Data as if waiting for Geordi to realise something that should be obvious.  “Can it really give us orders, sir?”

Icy disbelief flooded Geordi’s chest.  At his side, he felt Data’s arm tense.

“Excuse me?” 

“Well, sir, it’s like if the computer started telling us what to do,” Lowe continued, and she had the nerve to laugh. 

For a moment, Geordi had a hard time controlling his breath.  He swallowed and moistened his lips, just about manging to reign in his urge to shout.  “If you have a problem following orders, ensign,” he said, staring hard at the girl, “I’m going to have to put you on report.” 

Lowe looked almost shocked.  “I don’t have a problem following orders, sir,” she said quickly, waving one hand as if to placate her commanding officer. 

“It seems to me that you do.”

“Permission to speak freely, sir?” she asked, and Geordi felt rage boiling in his belly. 

“I believe you’ve already been speaking pretty freely, ensign.  Why stop now?” 

“The problem I have is with a robot telling me what to do, against my better judgement,” she said.

“I am an android,” Data said, his voice quiet, cold.  “There is a difference.” 

Ensign Lowe ignored him.  “I mean, I have a problem with it being given the same rank as you, sir.” 

“Commander Data is a decorated Starfleet officer,” Geordi replied, and though his voice was level, even Ensign Lowe could not mistake it for calm.  “His record is unblemished.  He is more experienced than I am, he’s faster, he’s better.  He is experienced and skilled enough to be captain of this ship, ensign, I am not.  You will treat him with the respect he has earned whilst you are here.  It shouldn’t be too hard; it seems you won’t be here long.” 

Panic flickered over Ensign Lowe’s face, and Geordi had to admit there was a coil of satisfaction in his stomach.  “What?” Lowe said, and her voice had shot up an octave. 

“If you have a problem with Commander Data, you have a problem with working on the Enterprise.”

“But sir-”

“As I’ve said, Data is one of our most valued officers, and he’s certainly the best hand I have in Engineering when he comes down here.  If you can’t work with him and follow his orders, you can’t work in my engine room.” 

“Sir, I’ve waited years to be on this ship-” Lowe said, but she sounded far more offended than remorseful. 

“A shame,” Geordi replied, no flicker of pity on his face.  “I will be making a report to the captain, and we will discuss this properly at the end of your shift.  Now do as Commander Data ordered and see to those gel packs.” 

“But sir-”

“Dismissed.” 

Lowe gaped at Geordi for a second, but then shut her mouth, nodded, and turned away.  As she disappeared around a corner, the white-hot rage in Geordi’s gut bubbled down to a simmer, joined now by the colder splash of concern.   He turned to look at Data again.  His gaze was unfocused, directed where Lowe’s face had been, his face still lined with what would have been, well, anger on anyone else, and as Geordi flicked his gaze over Data he could see the tension threaded through his body.  Hell, his fists were clenched. 

“Data?” Geordi began, his voice quiet now.  Data remained unchanged, and his total stillness sent another ripple of anxiety through Geordi.  “Data?”

Data blinked, and then his eyes were on Geordi, and they were less harsh now at least.  “Thank you, Geordi,” he said. 

“Are you okay?” 

“It is not possible for me to be offended or hurt by the words and actions of others,” Data replied, but all of a sudden the statement sounded like an automatic response.  It held no sincerity. 

“You… you shouted at her, Data,” Geordi said, tilting his head towards his friend. 

“Yes, I did.” 

“Why?” 

For a moment, Data was quiet.  “She did not believe in my abilities as an officer.  She refused to follow my orders.” 

“And you thought shouting would fix that?” 

The quiet that followed this question stretched longer, and somehow quieter.  Data’s face had pulled into uncertainty, his brow knit, a frown settling on his mouth.  When he spoke, his voice was almost too quiet for Geordi to hear.  “No.” 

Geordi swallowed.  “Then why did you do it?” 

“I do not know.” 

Concern was riddled over Data’s face now, so much so that it struck Geordi even harder.  He reached out a hand and touched Data’s arm. 

“Hey, it’s alright.  How about I come to your quarters later, we’ll troubleshoot.” 

“I should run a diagnostic.” 

Geordi nodded.  “Yeah, probably,” he said, stepping back towards his station.  “But it’s not necessarily a malfunction.”

“Perhaps not.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Data, we’ll work it out.” 

 

“I am not capable of worry, Geordi.” 

Geordi smiled a little.  “You sure about that?” he jibed. 

Data’s expression, however, did not lighten.  The lines of concern deepened, his eyes flicking rapidly over the air in front of him the way they did when he was searching through his data banks.  Finally, he opened his mouth as if to reply, but no sound came out.  He closed it again, and looked at Geordi with something so close to fear that Geordi froze. 

The captain’s voice cut through the stillness.  “Picard to Engineering.  How’s it going down there?” 

Faltering slightly, Geordi hit his combadge.  “Uh, still running diagnostics, Captain, but we’ve ruled out a few things.  I can give you up to warp three without any problems, but we took the crystals out of alignment to check them so it’s gonna take me about thirty minutes to get them back in place.” 

“Make it so.  Picard out.” 

Quiet descended over the engine room again.  Eventually, Geordi found his voice.  “I better get back to my dilithium.” 

“Of course, Geordi.  I will continue to run diagnostics on the other systems.” 

Geordi nodded.  As Data turned away, he sighed.  This was nothing to worry about, surely?  Data’s diagnostic might pick something up that he could iron out, and if not then it was probably nothing.  They’d sort this out. 

Wouldn’t they?

* * *

 

That shift stretched longer than most, or so it seemed to Geordi.  They managed to find the source of the malfunction – Data was right, as usual, and the gel packs were at the root of it – and Data had returned to the bridge for the rest of his shift.  Geordi spent his shift somewhat distracted, however.  The image of Data, riddled with tension and eyes blazing, kept flashing through his mind, the sound of his voice on repeat shouting _Do it!_ until finally, Geordi could leave engineering.  Data finished earlier seeing as he was back on later commanding the night shift.  He’d already be in his quarters.

“Deck two,” Geordi said as the turbolift doors closed.  That cold clench of anxiety started squeezing his stomach again as the lift whirred into motion and the scene with Lowe replayed in his mind.  It wasn’t just the way Data had shouted; there was something almost terrifying about how he had said ‘I am an android.’  His consonants had been sharp enough to cut yourself on, and his quietness had felt less like calm and more like the eye of a storm.  

The turbolift halted, and Geordi stepped out onto the carpeted hallway.  The deck was fairly quiet, but a few ensigns nodded to him on their way back from sickbay.  Geordi reached Data’s quarters, and buzzed. 

Less than a second later, the door slid open.  Data was getting to his feet, a guitar leaning against the sofa as if he’d just set it down. 

“I have run a complete diagnostic,” he said as Geordi stepped into the room.  “I can find no faults that could have caused my peculiar behaviour in Engineering today.  Perhaps you should run a more thorough systems check.” 

“Maybe,” Geordi sighed, his gaze following Data as he made his way to the replicator.  “What were you playing?” 

“Black tea, eighty degrees,” Data told the replicator.  “Recuerdos de la Alhambra, by Francisco Tárrega.  A piece from the Spanish Romantic period.” 

“Nice,” Geordi smiled, glancing over at the rather large Spanish guitar.  “I like Latin guitar.” 

Data brought Geordi’s tea to him.  “I know.”

Taking a welcome slurp of the tea, Geordi turned his gaze back to Data.  “So,” he sighed brow furrowing as the concern that had settled a little in his stomach rose up again.  “Any ideas?” 

“I have considered that I was simply following precedent,” Data said, walking now with Geordi to the table at one side of the room.  “The flaw there is that I set the precedent, and so rather than finding the cause of today’s incident, we would be finding the cause of the previous time I behaved in this manner.” 

As he pulled out a chair, Geordi’s frown deepened.  “When was that?” 

Data had to remove Spot from his chair before sitting, pulling the cat into his chest and stroking his head.  “When I was given command of the _Sutherland_.  Commander Hobson did not believe in my ability to captain the vessel.” 

“What happened?” 

“When I first took command, he requested a transfer for that very reason.  After I declined, he was deliberately obstructive, often objecting to my orders or giving orders in critical situations without consulting me.  Just before we revealed the cloaked Romulan vessels, he fought back against everything I said – granted, the orders I was giving him were contrary to the orders from Captain Picard, but I was his commanding officer.  Finally, I shouted at him.” 

For a moment, Geordi just gazed at Data, at his wide eyes and slight frown.  The thought had occurred before that perhaps Data was not quite so unfeeling as he believed, but Geordi had always dismissed it.  Surely if anyone knew whether Data had emotions, it would be Data.  Besides, Soong had programmed him an ‘emotion chip’ – what use would that be if Data already had emotions?  And yet, there were times any other explanation would fall short – times like this – and that quiet and yet persistent thought presented itself again.  He’d never discussed it with Data.  He knew what he’d say; ‘I do not have emotions, Geordi.’  And yet… and yet-

“Data,” Geordi began, a little hesitantly, carefully choosing his words as he spoke, “have you ever considered that maybe you are more capable of emotion than you think you are?” 

Data’s eyebrows quirked together, the hand on Spot’s head stilled.  “No,” he said.  “No, I do not have emotions, Geordi.” 

“See, I don’t buy that.”  Geordi knew it was almost a risk to suggest such a thing.  He’d got angry on Data’s behalf at people trying to make him more human, or suggesting he was lesser because he wasn’t, and here he was pushing his own human responses and explanations on Data.  But there was nothing else really to explore.  This wasn’t a malfunction.  And there were other times, other things he said…  “I think it’s possible that you perhaps don’t know that the responses you have are emotional.  If you experience emotion, there’s no reason it would be in the same way as I do; your thought processes, your reaction speeds, your brain is all so different from the human versions of all that, it would make sense that your emotional responses would be the different too.”

“But I was not designed to have emotional responses.” 

“You weren’t designed to paint, or be in the ship’s string quartet, or have a cat either.”  Geordi tilted his head to one side slightly, his gaze fixed on Data.  “You are more than the sum of your programming.  Isn’t it possible that this could be a part of you we just never realised was there?” 

Data had stopped blinking, the way he did when he got too focused on processing new information.  “Per- perhaps,” he said, a little too quietly. 

“I’m just mean- maybe it’s not that you can’t feel things, it’s that you can’t identify them as feelings.” 

Data gave a slow, slightly stilted nod.  “You’re suggesting that I raised my voice to Ensign Lowe and Commander Hobson because I was… angry.” 

“It’s possible,” Geordi replied, leaning in and resting his arms on the table.  “That and hurt.  Upset that you were being, well, discriminated against.” 

Data was quiet again, staring unfocused at the space between them.  Geordi knew he was scanning through various files and catalogues at top speed, collating information, seizing at every scrap that might be useful.  As the silence stretched, Geordi just gazed at his friend.  This was precarious ground; he didn’t want to say the wrong thing and possibly tarnish their friendship.  But then, if he was right, it would sure as hell be worth the risk.

Eventually, Data’s eyes snapped to Geordi’s visor, a small light shining in them once more.  “I believe this is an avenue worth pursuing.” 

A grin spread across Geordi’s lips. 

“Alright,” he said, leaning back in his chair and taking another sip of the tea.  “Alright, so are there any other times you can think of that you’ve had an inexplicable response to something?” 

“I believe we need to narrow the field.” 

“Okay, okay.  Um, a typically emotional response – like shouting.  Something behavioural.  And this time, it was a serious thing – getting treated like that – so maybe something stimulated by something that would cause an extreme emotional response in a human.” 

Again, Data fell quiet, his eyes flicking minutely from side to side as he dragged memory file after memory file to the front of his mind.  And then, his eyes were still.  He blinked.  “Lal.” 

Geordi let out a slow, quiet breath.  God, of course.  If anything would cause an ‘extreme emotional response’, it would be the loss of a child. 

“They tried to take her away from me,” Data said, and his voice was taking on that cold tone it had done back in engineering.  “They believed they had a greater right to her life than I did.  What emotional response would that invoke in a human?” 

“Anger, definitely,” Geordi replied, keeping his voice soft.  “Shock.  Protectiveness.” 

“I certainly felt a strong will to protect her,” Data said quickly, and Geordi could almost see him picturing her.  “I did not want to lose her.” 

“See, I think even that suggests emotion there.  Why did you not want to lose her?” 

“Because… she was my daughter.” 

Geordi opened his mouth to continue, but Data cut him off abruptly. 

“I find I do not wish to continue discussing the latter portion of Lal’s life.” 

Did his voice just shake?  Perhaps Geordi was imagining things.  But that look on Data’s face; that was unmistakable.  Geordi nodded, his gaze fixed on Data.  “What about the former part?  Her creation?  The body she chose?  The things you taught her?”

Data’s mouth softened at the edges, just slightly, but he looked no less haunted.  “That pleased me,” he said slowly.  “She pleased me.” 

“She made you happy?” suggested Geordi. 

Data met Geordi’s eye again.  “Perhaps.” 

Geordi nodded, smiling in a vague attempt at reassurance.  “Right.  What else?” 

“I find completing Holmes mysteries on the holodeck with you enjoyable,” Data said. 

“You’re certain you enjoy it?” 

“Yes.” 

“Right, good.  So, how do you know?” 

“That I enjoy it?” 

“Yeah.”

“I find it… stimulating?” 

Geordi nodded, placing his cup down on the table.  “Okay, good.  Anything else?” 

Data thought for a moment, but looked back to Geordi with a vaguely apologetic expression.  “I am not sure I can identify what you are looking for.” 

“I ask because I know I like things because they make me feel good, you know?  Like Holmes on the holodeck – it’s fun.  You know what I mean?  I know what I like and don’t like because they invoke emotional reactions.  I don’t like being without my visor for too long – anxiety.  I like solving problems in Engineering – satisfaction, pride.  I don’t like tigers – fear.  I like you – uh,” Geordi caught Data’s eye, and, only for a moment, he faltered.  He ran his tongue over his bottom lip.  “You see what I’m getting at?” 

Data’s gaze trailed down to the table between them.  It lingered on Geordi’s tea, and his hands, and then he looked down to Spot who by now had cosied up in the gap between the couch and the wall, and at the guitar propped up nearby.  “Yes,” he said.  “I believe I do.  I like Sherlock Holmes mysteries because… they’re fun.  I like Spot because he keeps me company.  He prevents loneliness.  I dislike being completely alone.”  Data paused.

“Because?”

“Omicron Theta,” Data said, and his voice was quiet now. 

“They left you.” 

Data nodded.  “I like…”  He looked around the room again, his eyes finally landing on Geordi.  “You.” 

Quite suddenly, Geordi found it rather difficult to swallow.  “Uh, yeah?”  He had tried to keep his voice light, but he wasn’t sure it was convincing.  Thankfully, if Data noticed, he didn’t mention it. 

“We… have fun.  In the holodeck, or testing theories, like when we threw milk into that black hole.”

Geordi laughed a little.  “And seeing how long we can do handstands.” 

Data nodded.  “Precisely.  I like it when I get to work with you in engineering, owing not only to your skill as an engineer, but because I enjoy spending time with you.  You stand up for me when others express distrust in my abilities or disrespect towards me as a sapient being.  You never try to make me more human.” 

Shifting a little, Geordi looked down at the dregs of his tea.  “You don’t think I’m trying to do that now, do you?” 

“No.  You are trying to help me.  Another thing I appreciate about you, Geordi.” 

He couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face as he gazed back up to his friend.  “You know, I think we’re really getting somewhere with this, Data.”

“Another moment comes to mind,” Data continued, eyes unfocused again as he filtered through his memory banks, “when you were infected by the parasite from Tarchannen III.  Dr Crusher asked me if I was worried about you.” 

“You said you weren’t capable of worry?” 

“Indeed.  I did, however, identify that I was strongly motivated to discover the origin and cause of the change.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you were in danger.” 

“But why did you want to prevent that?” 

“Because you are my friend.  Because I don’t want bad things to happen to you.  Because I care about you.”  Data’s speech was stilted again, and Geordi could almost see the sparks firing in that wonderful brain of his as he worked his way around to some sort of conclusion.  “Because… you…” 

He trailed off, his face again creasing in concentration – in what Geordi would have called frustration.  “You…” 

A fresh voice cut through the room.  “Dr Crusher to Commander LaForge?” 

Geordi sat up suddenly.  “Oh crap.  Is it 1900 already?” 

“Yes, Geordi,” said Beverly, and there was a chuckle in her voice. 

“I’m in Data’s quarters, be right there.”  He tapped his combadge.  “Sorry, Data, I completely forgot.  I shouldn’t be long – I can come back, after?” 

“You should get some dinner, Geordi,” replied Data, tilting his head towards him in that obliviously mother-hen way. 

“I can eat here.” 

“You normally eat with Counselor Troi after you have each received your hormone treatments.  I believe she enjoys this time.” 

Geordi puffed out a breath.  “Do you wanna come with us?” 

There was a brief pause as Data considered.  “I do not wish to impose on your plans.”

“You won’t be imposing.  I’m sure Deanna would be happy with you coming.” 

Data nodded.  “I would like that.” 

“Great,” grinned Geordi as he got to his feet.  “We’ll swing by on our way to the mess.” 

Data followed Geordi to the door.  “See you soon.” 

“Fifteen minutes.  Twenty, tops.”

The door hissed closed, and Geordi found he was still smiling as he made his way to the med bay.

* * *

 

The soft swing of the guitar swayed through Geordi’s quarters.  He was sat quite comfortably in one chair with his legs hooked over the armrest of the other, and a cup of coffee was steaming on the table.  In his hand, he had a padd, and on it a letter from his sister.  Ariana kept him updated with whatever was going on with her – though most of their correspondence was made up of dumb videos and pictures they’d taken or found somewhere on the internet.  Ariana and her partner had just got back from their first holiday with their daughter, Nadifa, whose favourite thing at the moment was swimming.  There was a video attached to the letter – Nadifa splashing water on her renny, with Ariana laughing from behind the camera.  Geordi smiled softly at his niece, before continuing to scroll through the rest of the letter. 

The chime sang into the room.  Geordi looked up from his padd and towards the door. 

“Computer, pause music.  Come in.”

With the familiar shushing noise, the door to Geordi’s quarters slid open, and with a soft yellow glow there was Data. 

“Hey,” Geordi smiled.

A week had passed since their original discussion on Data’s potential for emotion, and still no conclusions had been drawn.  But that was alright.  They would go about their work, and Geordi would clean out Data’s lint tray, and Data would sit with Geordi whilst he ate and talk about whatever happened in Engineering or on the Bridge that day, and how Data’s guitar playing was getting on, and what holodeck programme Geordi wanted to try out next.  A couple of times, Data had asked a question about emotion, or go quiet as he was processing, and Geordi would know that it was still ticking over somewhere in that magnificent brain of his.  But, mostly, they just existed as they always did; calmly, continually, and – for Geordi at least – contentedly. 

Data moved into the room now, his face a picture of serenity.  Geordi reached for his coffee. 

“Hello.  Is everything alright?” Data asked, nodding towards the padd. 

“Yeah,” Geordi replied.  “Just a letter from Ariana.” 

“I trust everyone is well?” 

“They’re great.”  There was a slight pause, as Data just looked at Geordi.  Geordi cocked his head to one side.  “You alright?” 

“Yes,” Data replied, seemingly coming back to the moment.  “In fact, I believe I have reached a conclusion regarding the possibility that I experience emotion.” 

Geordi sat up a little straighter, setting his coffee cup back on the table with a clunk.  “Yeah?” 

“That is why I have come here.  To inform you.”

“Great.  And?” 

“I believe that I do, in fact, have the capacity for emotion, though it is different from human emotion.  For example, in Engineering, I do believe it was anger that I felt.” 

Geordi was silent for a moment.  His chest was flooded with a sudden rush, a lightness, and the air left his lungs.  “Wow,” he managed, gazing at Data.  “That’s a hell of a thing to say.” 

“Indeed, it is a ‘big step’.” 

“Yeah,” chuckled Geordi. 

“Yes.”  Data said it with a nod, and a small smile that stirred something warm in Geordi’s chest.  “I also believe I was worried about you during my investigation into the Tarchannan III parasite.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yes.  And I think I am happy to be with you.” 

The smile on Geordi’s face widened.  “I’m happy to be with you too, Data.” 

“In fact, I believe I would like to be with you always.” 

“Always?” 

“Yes.  You see, Geordi, Ensign Lowe and Commander Hobson motivated me into anger.  Conversely, you have shown me what love can feel like.” 

“Love?” Geordi echoed.  His padd had tipped onto the desk, forgotten. 

“Yes, Geordi.  I believe I love you.” 

“You… you what now?” 

“I think I love you, Geordi.  You see, I had thought it to be a minor malfunction, though I could not find anything in my diagnostics.  I experience a sort of rush through some of my sensory systems in response to things you say, or on occasion just from the sight of you.  I recognised recently that a great deal of my cognitive processes when I am apart from you are devoted to supposing how you are at any given moment, or to recalling enjoyable moments we have spent together, or to any plans we have upcoming.  When I am with you, there have been times I can think of nothing else.  I look forward to our time together, I want you with me always, and I believe I would enjoy practicing human dating customs with you.” 

“You’re in love with me.”

“Yes.”  Data paused, and the thought almost visibly crossed his face before he voiced it.  “I understand this admission can make people feel vulnerable.  There is an element of risk – of anxiety – that the feelings are not reciprocated, and that unrequited love can cause discomfort on both sides.  I do not want to make you uncomfortable, though I understand if you are.  I would, however, like to remain your friend if you do not share my… feelings.” 

“You love me.” 

“Yes.” 

There was quiet, for a moment. 

Then Data was talking again; “I would, however, appreciate a response as to whether or not you reciprocate sooner rather than later.”

Geordi was suddenly aware that he hadn’t closed his mouth since Data had started talking.  He pressed his lips together and swallowed, a thousand thoughts swirling about his head so furiously he felt almost dizzy.  But he also felt like he could sing.

“Data,” he managed, finally breaking free of the loop he’d got into, “I never… I never dreamed…” 

“I realise this is sudden.  I can leave, if you would like?” 

“No,” Geordi said quickly, raising one hand to stop Data moving.  “Don’t go.”  A smile spread over Geordi’s face.  “Don’t go.” 

Data’s gaze flicked over Geordi, his expression clearing as he reached that gorgeous smile.  “You… you are not upset or made uncomfortable by my admission?” 

“No, Data.  I’m…”  Geordi let out a sigh that might have been a laugh, and then he was grinning ear to ear.  “I love you, too.” 

“You do?” 

“Of course I love you, Data.  I just assumed you’d never be interested in me romantically.  I love being your friend; that was enough for me.” 

“But you are interested in entering into a romantic relationship with me?” Data asked, eyebrows rising: hope. 

“Yes.”  Geordi dropped his padd on the table and got to his feet, pushing the chair aside as he moved to his- his Data.  “Yes.  Yes, Data, I would.” 

Data’s face was completely soft, open, his eyes a little wider than usual, his mouth just slightly parted.  “May I…”  He paused, gazing down at Geordi for another second, processing.  “May I kiss you?” 

Geordi sighed out a laugh again.  “You better.” 

And then Data was kissing him.  Closed-mouth and gentle, and it only lasted a second, and Geordi would be lying if he said he hadn’t imagined what Data’s lips would feel like and hell yeah he was wrong, and wasn’t that just wonderful?

Geordi gazed up at Data, flicking over every microbe, gazing into those soft yellow eyes.  “You good?” 

“Yes, Geordi,” Data said, and with such sincerity that Geordi’s heart was fit to burst.  He placed his hands on either side of Data’s face and pulled him in again, and then Data’s hands were on Geordi’s hips, and his lips were parting, and Data was feeling this.  Even if he was still working it out, even if he couldn’t be completely sure, he wanted this and he was feeling this, and he loved him.  Data loved him. 

Geordi slipped one hand into Data’s and pulled him, gentle as anything, towards the couch.  He took off his visor, just to get closer – who needed sight when he could feel him, feel his hands and his breath and his smile? – and they stayed there, together, as Geordi’s coffee went cold. 

* * *

 

Some months passed, and they fell into routine.  Surprisingly little changed.  They still went about their work, and Data would bring Geordi tea, and Geordi would run diagnostics on Data and they would talk about the ship and her needs, and how Data’s new holodeck programme was coming, and what Geordi wanted to get for dinner.  They would sit together in meetings as they usually had done before.  Geordi would be listening to Data and catch himself smiling.  Data’s gaze would trail over to Geordi without him really intending it to. 

All that really changed was the addition of a bed in Data’s quarters; Geordi needed to sleep, and Data liked it when he slept there.  That, and when they were together and Data looked at Geordi with that small smile of his, Geordi could kiss him, and Data would kiss him back. 

Data also developed a habit of pulling romantic quotes out from all that literature he had stored up in that beautiful brain of his, just to see Geordi smile.  This had started with a few relevant Doyleian quotations during a Holmes mystery on the holodeck, but Geordi loved them so much, Data would drop them almost every time they caught a moment to themselves.   And Geordi loved it. 

Work was more comfortable than ever.  Whenever there was a problem Geordi wanted to solve but his shift had ended, Geordi would just grab a padd and take it to Data’s quarters.  Data might sit and paint, or play him something as he worked, or take up a padd himself and they’d solve it together.  It was on one of soft these evenings as they tossed ideas between each other that Geordi fixed his gaze on Data with a quotation of his own.

“‘I love you more than words can wield the matter’” he recited, smiling with the line. 

Data, however, looked a little taken aback; his eyes widened, his brow knit. 

“What?” Geordi asked, suddenly concerned.  “It’s Shakespeare, I thought you’d like it.” 

“That is from King Lear,” Data said.

“Okay?”

“It is a lie, told by Goneril to her aged and ailing father in order to gain a favourable piece of his land.  In reality, she does not love him, and her and her sister banish him from their homes and leave him on a heath during a storm.” 

Geordi chuckled lightly.  “Right.  Well I just looked up ‘Shakespeare love quotes’ and thought that sounded nice.” 

“The composition of the speech is highly praised by many academics, as is the rest of Shakespeare’s work.”

“Tell me a nicer one,” Geordi asked, leaning a cheek on his hand. 

Data was quiet for a moment, presumably flicking through his Shakespeare files.  “‘I do love nothing in the world so well as you,’” he said softly, fixing his gentle yellow eyes on Geordi’s visor.  “‘Is not that strange?’”

For a moment, Geordi was quiet, replaying the line in his head.  “What’s that?” he asked. 

“ _Much Ado About Nothing_ , act four, scene one, Benedict to Beatrice,” Data replied, his small smile shining on his lips. 

“That’s nice,” Geordi smiled. 

“I agree.” 

Quiet settled over the room once more, and Geordi and Data turned their gazes back to their padds.  Sometime later, though not much time, Spot would come running over to interrupt their work again, demanding attention and, more importantly, food.  Later still, Geordi and Data would abandon their padds in favour of dinner from Data’s replicator, and then they would lie together until Geordi began slipping into sleep.  Data would kiss his forehead and report to the Bridge for the beginning of the night shift, and Geordi would wake with a cat at his feet and his mind swimming with Data, and on the Bridge Data would be thinking of him.  There would be many of these soft mornings and softer evenings, and free time on the holodeck or in their one day shared quarters, and their little corner of domesticity was filled with such joy.  Geordi would find himself thinking, quite frequently, how grateful he was to Data.  After all, Data really had shown him what love can feel like. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inability to identify emotions in the self is known as alexithymia! The Independent did an article on the condition earlier this year, which has some useful info and is a pretty easy read - you can find it [here](https://www.independent.co.uk/news/long_reads/alexithymia-condition-impacts-emotions-new-research-science-a8374496.html), or if you want some more in-depth knowledge there are is a whole bunch of info [here](https://www.sciencedirect.com/topics/neuroscience/alexithymia).
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/NoahAndTheRain)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> if you want, feel free to send me prompts on my [ tumblr](http://godblessintheflesh.tumblr.com/ask), or through messages or comments here on AO3


	3. Who Killed the Pork Chops? What Price Bananas? Are You My Angel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from stellaviatores on tumblr: 'a door closing' - prompt from [this sensory prompts list](http://godblessintheflesh.tumblr.com/post/177762754981/64-sensory-prompts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll learn how to do hurt and comfort in the same fic. This one's angst all the way down gang. 
> 
> Content warnings: major character death (: 
> 
> Title from _A Supermarket in California_ by Allen Ginsberg

Truly, it started before anyone noticed.  It was impossible to determine when the first breakdown happened, or how it manifested when it first reached the surface.  No one else was there when Data had turned to his cat as if it was logical:

“There is something to be said for being you.” 

Nobody noticed when he briefly set his station to display in Ancient Greek.  There was little concern when he began dropping quotations from Romantic poets into conversation.  Data was weird, he spoke strangely sometimes.  And if anyone had questioned it, Data had appeared confused, and they’d decided to move on. 

But one day, like any other day that these things happen, in exactly the way these things happen, it became quite impossible to ignore. 

They were in Ten Forward.  Geordi was there, and Councelor Troi, and somewhere across the room Chief O’Brien was having a pleasant evening with his wife and child, and on the other side of the bar two bright young ensigns were on their first date, and in between was the usual compliment of Enterprise crew enjoying themselves.  Geordi was saying… something. That was strange.  A moment ago, Data was listening to Geordi, cataloguing Shelley, scheduling the quartet rehearsals, noting the tweaks he wanted to make to his new holodeck programme, and calculating the adjustments they would need to make to the warp coils before their inspection at Starbase next month.  And now, he could not hear Geordi. 

He could not hear anybody. 

What had he been thinking about?  The string quartet- no, the Starbase inspections- no, both.  Both?  _Nothing beside remains. Round the decay Of that colossal Wreck, boundless and bare-_

Geordi was looking at him. 

The holodeck.  _Sherlock Holmes_?  No, _Frankenstein_.  Wrong Shelley. 

Geordi’s mouth moved.  A hand was on his left arm, but that wasn’t his arm.  He could feel it, and not feel it.  Next Thursday Lieutenant D’Sora was on the night shift, but even so that should give them two hours.  What had Geordi been saying? 

_The lone and level sands stretch far away._

Geordi’s brow creased, and he looked like he was saying something, but Data could not parse it.  He blinked. 

Geordi took a step back, hands thrown up, palms forward, and his gaze was directed toward Data’s arm.  Data turned his head to look at his own arm, but the motion felt rather like pushing a heavy door on rusty hinges.  No matter.  The arm at his side was making sharp, jerking movements, hand clenching and unclenching. 

Data was fairly sure he said “Curious”, but he did not hear it. 

“Data!” Geordi yelled, but the name was not heard.  Data dropped to the ground with a terrible thud and immediately started shaking, convulsing, his eyes wide and unblinking.  Geordi fell to his knees beside his friend, hands outstretched, but not quite able to touch. 

“What do we do?” came Deanna’s voice from behind him, raised in panic. 

Geordi opened his mouth, but remained silent, gaping at the shuddering Data before him.    

“Geordi?” 

“I don’t know – this has never happened before, okay?  I don’t know.” 

“Deanna to sick bay.  Medical emergency in Ten Forward.  It’s Data.”

Beverly’s voice sounded through the combadge, disbelieving.  “Data?”

“It looks like he’s having a seizure.” 

“Is Geordi there?” 

“Yes,” Geordi replied, still just staring at Data. 

“Do you think we can transport him?” 

“I don’t think so.”

“I’ll be right there.” 

By the time Dr Crusher arrived, Data’s shaking had dwindled to the occasional twitch – a jolt through his arm, a tic of his head – and so they lifted him onto the stretcher and took him up to the medical bay.  No sooner had they lain him on a bio-bed did Data shut down completely. 

“Maybe he’ll be alright if we restart him,” Beverly said, but there was no conviction in her voice. 

Nonetheless, Geordi flicked Data back into life.  A moment later, Data’s eyes opened. 

“Curious.” 

A flicker of hope sparked in Geordi’s gest.  A second later, Data was pushing himself up to sitting, his brow furrowed, and Geordi was far too caught up in this promising step to notice that Data’s left arm was not moving. 

“Data, what happened?” Geordi was saying, gaze fixed on Data’s face. 

For a moment, Data was quiet.  “Unknown.  I should run a self-diagnostic.” 

“That sounds like a good idea.  I should run a diagnostic on you too – I’ve never seen you like that before.” 

“Agreed.”

It wouldn’t take long – Data just had to sit there for a few minutes, inwardly checking all of his functions – and so Geordi started talking to Crusher about all the ideas he had as to what it couldn’t be, and Crusher suggested all the tests she wanted to run that she always ran, but mostly they were killing time. 

Finally, Data turned to Geordi.  “I have run a complete diagnostic and found I am operating within established parameters.” 

Geordi sighed, and glanced over to Crusher.  “I think I’m gonna need-”

“I have run a complete diagnostic and found fifty-three minor malfunctions.” 

Both Crusher and Geordi’s gazes snapped to Data.  “Fifty-three?” 

“I have run a complete diagnostic and found four hundred and eighty two- eighty three- six hundred and twenty nine minor- one thousand two hundred and- critical malfunction- critical malfunction- critical malfunction-”

“Shit, Data!”  Geordi’s gaze was flashing over his friend as Data’s head jerked with each repetition.  “ _Shit_.” 

“Critical malfunction-”

“Turn him off!” Beverly cried. 

Geordi’s hands were balled, fear creasing his face.  “What if he doesn’t turn back on?”

“Critical malfunction-”

“You’ll fix him, just do it!”

Breathing hard, head full of Data’s lurching, stilted voice, Geordi moved to Data and slipped his hand against his back.  And then Data dropped against him. 

“I’m sorry,” Geordi murmured.  “I’m sorry.” 

They ran diagnostics.  They took scans.  They opened up every part of him they could, searching, adjusting, working.  With every passing minute Geordi’s stomach clenched tighter.  He was nauseated, he was dizzy, and he kept going until he was dead on his feet.  Beverly gave what help she could, but Data was Geordi’s domain.  He knew his every circuit, his nuances and his temperamental wires and his moods.  She leant equipment and processed tests, and then she administered hyposprays and mended dislocated shoulders for the rest of the Enterprise crew.  Geordi kept working. 

Later, perhaps days later – Data would have known down to the second, but Geordi couldn’t be sure – Geordi stood in his captain’s ready room. 

“Every… every section is affected.  Fried connections, misfiring… Everything would need to be replaced, even his memory core; he wouldn’t be Data anymore.  And I’m not capable of that level of programming anyway.  I can’t make a positronic brain work.  Data could, ironically enough.  If we’d caught it earlier…”  He trailed off with a heavy breath and allowed his eyes to slip closed for a moment behind his visor.  Not that it stopped him seeing – his eyelids just felt like lead. 

“How long does he have?” Picard asked. 

Geordi shrugged.  “Hours.”  He swallowed.  “And he won’t be functional for it.  It’ll just be him burning out.”

“Is he still off?”

“Yeah.” 

Picard sighed, the weight of the ship on his shoulders.  “Well, Mr LaForge, I want you to get some sleep.  I’ll inform the crew.  When you wake up, turn him back on, so that we may say goodbye.” 

“I might be able to give him a bit longer if I-”

“Geordi.”  

Geordi raised his head and met his captain’s eye. 

“Get some sleep.” 

He did return to his room, but Geordi couldn’t say if he slept.  There were stretches of blackness, interspersed with burning images in his mind’s eye of Data, shaking on the floor of Ten Forward, or lying on the bio-bed all but in pieces.  But Geordi waited until 0600 – the other officers would be up – and then clicked on his visor. 

Walking to the medbay took years.  His feet dragged and his mind whirled.  Maybe, in the night, Data had fixed himself.  Maybe he’d flicker back on and everything would be fine.  No tragedy, no loss, just fine.  Maybe he wouldn’t die today. 

Geordi heard himself say “Deck two” to the turbolift.  He felt his legs carry him past the medbay door.  Data’s quarters were just a little further down the hallway, and Spot needed feeding.  Data hadn’t been there for three days. 

Geordi had expected the room to be empty, but there was Keiko.  He faltered. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I, um…”  Keiko moistened her lips, glancing down to Spot, hunched over his food bowl.  “Dr Crusher told me about Data.  Asked me to make sure Spot stayed fed.” 

Geordi nodded vaguely.  His head was spinning. 

“How is he?”

Geordi swallowed.  “He, uh… he’s not got long.  But he’ll be conscious for a bit if you wanna talk to him.” 

For a moment, Keiko was mercifully silent.  “You mean…?”

“We’re losing him today.” 

“No,” breathed Keiko, her face crumpling. 

“I know.  I thought he’d outlive us all.” 

“We all did.”  Keiko took a breath, blinking a little too fast.  “So, um, what’s happening now?” 

“I’ve gotta alert the captain, and he’ll tell whoever he wants that it’s time.  I’m gonna turn Data back on and… wait.”  His voice cracked.  His chest felt like iron.  Surely this was some hideous dream? 

“So… you’re headed to the medbay now?” 

Geordi nodded.  His throat had closed over. 

“Do you want me to come with you?”

A few seconds passed in silence, Geordi’s mouth just parted, a hundred words sticking on his tongue.  Eventually, he managed to say “okay.” 

Keiko guided him to the medbay without a word.  Dr Crusher was already there, leaning back against a bio-bed, days-old dark circles under her eyes.  She got to her feet as soon as the two entered.  Neither had to explain; “Picard told me,” she said, her eyes flicking between Geordi and Keiko.  “He’s right where you left him.  Give me a nod when you’re ready and I’ll let people know.” 

There was no such thing as ready for this.  Geordi had thought, in the crackles of nightmares and the gaps in communication on more dangerous away missions, that losing Data was possible.  But morning always came, and Data always returned.  Data was steady, and continuous, and infinite in a way you don’t even have to think about.  He just was.  And now Geordi had to be ready to face a universe where he wasn’t.  ‘Ready’ didn’t exist. 

And yet, Geordi’s feet took him into the small room where Data was lying, still non-functional but at least in one piece, on a bio-bed.  Dr Crusher followed him a step into the room, and Keiko paused at the door.  Geordi couldn’t possibly describe how desperately he didn’t want to move his hand to Data’s back. 

“Now?” asked Crusher.

Never. 

“Now,” said Geordi. 

And Data opened his eyes.  Somewhere, miles away, Geordi could hear Dr Crusher’s voice.  He pulled his hand from the small of Data’s back, but his hand lingered against the tiny parting between his uniform and his skin.  How could he let go? 

Data’s gaze remained unfocused, fixed straight ahead.  Then his head jolted, his eyes suddenly on Geordi. 

“There you are,” he said. 

“Here I am,” Geordi replied.

All too soon, the others came.  Riker’s face was lined with anger as he looked from Geordi to Data and back again, and Geordi was just itching for Riker to hold him accountable. 

“There’s nothing we can do?” Riker asked.

Data’s head flicked to him. 

“If there was, I’d be doing it,” Geordi said. 

“I know.  I know.” 

And then Data was speaking, a hushed, haunted voice Geordi had never heard from him before: “Do not go gentle into that good night, Old age should burn and rave at close of day; Rage, rage against the dying of the light.”

Riker sighed.  “Does he know what he’s saying?” he asked Geordi. 

“It’s impossible to tell,” Geordi replied, his voice scraping at his throat now.  “He seems to drift in and out.  Sometimes he knows everything he’s ever known, and then he’s gone again.” 

“Do not worry, Commander,” Data cut in.  “I am raging.” 

When Troi came in, she looked like rain in September.  She sat in silence for some time. 

“What is it to you?” Data was saying, his gaze barely fixed on Troi.  “A void?  A chasm?  A valley, at night – you cannot see what lies beneath, but there is a river there.”

“I don’t know if you will understand me,” Troi managed, her face softer than perhaps it had ever been.  “But… my mental pathways have become accustomed to your sensory input patterns.  They are anticipated.” 

Data blinked.  “I will-”  His head jerked, his eyes suddenly fixing, unfocused, ahead of him.  “I will- I will- I will-”

Geordi sat back in his chair, his gaze fixed on Data, more exhaustion than he had ever felt sitting heavy on his shoulders.  “This is just gonna keep happening,” he explained.  “He’ll stop himself, but it’ll start again later.  You know?” 

Troi nodded, and Geordi got the distinct impression she was holding her breath. 

“You don’t have to stay.” 

She closed her eyes a moment, and then rose, moving all too swiftly towards the door. 

Data fell still.  “I will miss you too, Councelor.” 

Troi didn’t look back before she left. 

Picard didn’t say much, and nor did Worf.  Keiko kissed his forehead.  O’Brien stood at her side, and gave Data a nod.  He said it was a pleasure to serve with him.  Data managed “likewise.” 

Dr Crusher had been coming in and out, checking how Data was doing, forcing Geordi to drink some water, giving up on getting him to eat.  After Miles and Keiko left, she paused.  For now, at least, Data was silent, and still.  He blinked occasionally, and his head was turned toward Geordi. 

“It could be any minute now,” Crusher said, her voice as quiet as it could be. 

“I know.” 

She took a step forward, her eyes lingering on Data’s face.  Slowly, steadily, she reached out a hand and brushed it over his soft brown hair. 

“Thank you, Data,” she said.  “For everything.” 

Data dragged his gaze to Dr Crusher, moving as though through tar.  “And this is the wonder that’s keeping the stars apart,” he whispered.

Crusher let out a breath, not quite a laugh, but there was a broken smile on her lips.  “Yeah.  You were.” 

Data’s lips were parted, just barely, and his eyes were flicking over Crusher’s face, but he was otherwise motionless. 

“I’ll uh, give you some time, yeah?” she said. 

“Thanks, doc,” said Geordi. 

“Thanks, doc,” Data repeated, his eyes still on her face. 

And then Dr Crusher moved away, and distantly Geordi heard a door closing.  They were suspended, then, in that small room on the Enterprise, suspended from normal time and space.  This was the eye of the storm.  Silently, Geordi slipped from his chair and perched on the side of the bio-bed, his hip against Data’s.  Data looked at Geordi again, and as if he could suddenly feel all the weight to his arms, he dragged his hands to Geordi’s face.  He paused a second, and Geordi looked at Data, and he didn’t even notice the breath was trapped in his lungs.  And then, gentle as ever, Data began to prise the visor from Geordi’s eyes. 

“No, Data-” Geordi tried, but the yellow glow that had been before him clicked into blackness.  “Data?”

Soft fingertips brushed under one of his eyes, and the tears Geordi had spent three long days holding back silently spilled forth. 

“You are bleeding,” Data said, quiet as anything.

“I’m not bleeding-”

“Perhaps not in your language.” 

“Data-”

“Are these for me?” 

Geordi’s breath shook, his face crumpled.  Still, there was a finger tracing the tail of a shed tear down his cheek, and the back of a hand against his knee, and the solid form of Data beside him. 

“Do not be afraid,” Data continued.  “It was a dangerous choice, but I am glad you made it.” 

Somehow, though he could not fathom it, Geordi managed to speak.  “Choice?” 

“That is-”  Data’s voice cut off, leaving his words hanging in the air.  Geordi felt for the hand on his knee, but Data’s grip was a vice around his visor. 

“Data?” 

“Geordi?” Data said, and there was panic in his tone now.

“I’m here.”

There was another pause, but at least this time Geordi could feel Data’s movements – he was twitching again, like a needle skipping on a broken record.  “You are here?” 

“It’s okay,” Geordi hushed.  “It’s okay.” 

“I do not want to miss you.” 

“Maybe you won’t.” 

“Maybe there is nothing.” 

Geordi nodded, just about managing to control his breath once more.  “None of us knows what comes next.  If anything.” 

At his side, Geordi could feel Data’s twitching had slowed.  He couldn’t tell if he should be thankful or not. 

“Especially for me.  I am unprecedented.” 

“I know.” 

When Data spoke again, his voice was more deliberate, and the spaces between his words were getting longer, as if it was costing him more to speak now.  “Do- do I have a soul?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“I must do.  If I could.” 

Geordi sighed again, fresh tears glistening in his uncovered, milky eyes.  “Could what, Data?”

“You know, I think I loved you for so long that I could not place it.  It was not something extraordinary.  It was simply the background of every day.” 

Geordi was almost sure, then, he felt his throat close.  The breath stopped, sealed inside him.   

Data was speaking again, his voice almost mechanical at this point, though somehow still ringing with that hideous, echoing panic.  “How well do I love thee?  Let me count the ways.”

“I love you too, Data.” 

“I know.” 

On his knee, Data’s hand twitched.  “Geordi?” 

“Yeah?” 

The hand twitched again.  And again.  “I am afraid.” 

“I’m here.” 

The twitching flicked up Data’s arm and through his whole body, like everything was firing at once.  “Geordi?” 

“I’m here,” Geordi choked, one hand wrapping around the hand on his knee. 

And then Data was still. 

“I’m here.” 

There was no answering voice.  No movements, no questions, no songs.  Geordi could still feel him, solid as ever, at his side.  He still had his hand wrapped in his own.  Data was here.  He could feel him. 

He moved his hand, gentle as anything, up Data’s arm, across his shoulder, to his solid, still jaw.  He brushed his thumb over Data’s lips.  They were slightly parted, and they were warm.  Almost without thinking, Geordi moved forward and met those slightly parted lips.  Data did not respond.  Geordi kissed him harder, his eyes clamped closed, cheeks wet.  Still, Data did not respond. 

A sob rose in Geordi’s throat and spilled over, and all of a sudden Geordi couldn’t be sure whether or not he was drowning.  He slipped back off the bed and slumped into his chair, and Data was gone from his side, and Data was gone.  He pressed the meat of his hand against his eyes.  He had had his moment.  He had had his indulgence.  Data was gone.  Slowing his breathing, Geordi pulled his head up, and blinked against the blackness.  God, he needed to sleep. 

Geordi reached out a hand to the bed, and found Data’s.  The grip on his visor had loosened.  Geordi prised it from Data’s fingers and with a click, the yellow silhouette of Data flickered into place before him.  The glow had dimmed.  Silently, Geordi reached out a hand to Data’s face, closing those soft yellow eyes. 

Then he got to his feet, and headed for the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! hope you uhh... enjoyed it? anyway I've already written the next one and it's all fluff so they'll be something happier up just as soon as I've finished editing. now go check out the radiant gene on [tumblr](http://stellaviatores.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/stellaviatores).
> 
> my laptop is dying! and without a laptop I can't keep writing! so if you like what I do and/or you've ever sent me a request, I'd super appreciate it if you could throw some change into my [**tip jar**](https://ko-fi.com/NoahAndTheRain) so hopefully I can afford a replacement before this old one pegs it. thanks gang! 
> 
> I am still accepting prompts! I literally have one more to write and then I'm out of daforge prompts so do send them my way! I accept prompts on [tumblr](http://godblessintheflesh.tumblr.com/ask) or in comments and messages here on ao3. if you're stuck for prompts I have a whole bunch of [prompt ideas](http://godblessintheflesh.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-ideas) on my blog, feel free to send the title of the list and a number!
> 
> have a great week!


	4. Whoever Loved That Loved Not at First Sight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from crytiptid on tumblr - "whatta bout geordi reacting to how data looks after getting his eyes fixed (his eyes from first contact) like basically seeing data for the first time as more than a silhouette and an aura"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the prompt!! this is 1,183 words of pure fluff. 
> 
> okay so didn't actually get into _trek_ all that long ago, so I'm still working my way through tng and haven't seen any of the films. I didn't want to spoil it for myself so I did like the least amount of research possible and am fairly sure we never actually see geordi get his implants? also I am not going to pretend I know how either his visor or his implants work so if this is totally wrong then I'm sorry. but also it's 1,183 words of fluff. I'm just havin fun here. 
> 
> no content warnings! it's 1,183 words of fluff.
> 
> also data and geordi are in an established relationship for this one. 
> 
> the title is from Shakespeare's _As You Like It_ (or Marlowe's _Hero and Leander_ if you prefer)

“Okay, are you ready?” 

Dr Crusher’s voice came to him as if from a world away.  It had been an hour since the surgery, and almost certainly the longest hour of Geordi’s life.  An hour spent in that all too familiar darkness, waiting.  An hour for the implants to ‘settle in’, with a soft strip of cloth covering his eyes.  An hour with the sounds of the medbay around him, interspersed with the steady rhythm of Data’s voice as they talked about nothing in particular.

According to Crusher, Data had arrived precisely two minutes before the operation ended, and had waited quite patiently outside the medbay before being allowed to come in and sit with Geordi.  They stayed in the operating room – Crusher needed to monitor light conditions, and they wouldn’t be disturbing other patients in there – so Geordi sat alone with Data.  And whilst Data helped, the hour had, nonetheless, crawled by.  But finally he’d find out just how these implants would work.  If they did what they were meant to do he’d see detail, and colour, and light like everyone else did.  Anxiety again riddled through his gut.  He’d decided to go through with this.  He wanted this.  It was just a little terrifying. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

“Right.  Make sure your eyes are closed, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Computer, dim the lights by seventy per cent.  We’ve got to be slow with letting your eyes adjust.”

“Got it.”   

Beverly’s careful, precise hands slipped to the back of his head and the cloth became loose.  The darkness softened into orange.  Light was seeping through his eyelids.  Geordi puffed out a breath, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. 

“Geordi, are you alright?” Data asked.

Geordi turned his head towards Data’s voice.  “Yes.” 

“Alright,” said Dr Crusher.  “When you’re ready.” 

Slowly, slowly, Geordi opened his eyes.  It was hazy.  There was a figure in front of him, with pale skin and dark hair, and the surrounding room barely existed.  But then, his vision began slipping into focus, and there was Data. 

His skin was almost white.  His hair looked soft, slicked back as it was.  He had a prominent nose, and a gently defined mouth.  The strangest thing though, was his eyes.  They were as yellow as they ever had been to Geordi.  Funny to think that somehow, all this time, he’d always known a part of Data exactly as he was. 

“Can you see me?” asked Data, tilting his head slightly, in that way that he did. 

Geordi nodded, and all of a sudden his eyes felt quite wet.  “I can see you,” he breathed.

“They’re working okay then?” 

Geordi looked to Crusher, to her long red hair and her blue cardigan, to the soft pink smile on her face.  “They’re working great.  Thank you, Dr Crusher.” 

“Glad I could help.” 

Geordi turned his gaze back to Data, running his eyes from his perfectly neat hairline to his extraordinarily pale hand, taking in the way his uniform hung from his shoulders and cinched in at his waist, at how he sat on the bio-bed, at how his eyes remained fixed on Geordi in return. 

“We’ll increase the light levels in about half an hour,” Crusher said, a smile in her voice.  “I’ll leave you two alone for now.” 

“Thanks, Doc.” 

As the door hissed closed, Data’s brow creased, and Geordi could see every line on his forehead.  “Why did Dr Crusher think it necessary to leave us?” he asked. 

“I think she knew just how much I wanna kiss you right now.” 

“Oh,” Data said, eyes widening just a little.  “I see.” 

“So do I,” said Geordi, laughter bubbling up in his throat.  He lifted a hand to the back of Data’s head, fingers slipping into the soft hair at his nape, as he’d done so many times before.  But then, rather than pulling him in – just as he’d done so many times before – he paused.  He took a moment to look, really look, at Data.  He gazed at that softest expression, at his barely parted lips, at his own hand cupping the back of Data’s head.  All the air was swept from his lungs. 

“Are you sure you are alright?” Data asked, concern creasing his forehead and lowering his eyebrows, the corners of his mouth dragging down a little with his words. 

Geordi sucked in a breath and nodded, forcing himself to blink a few times.  As he did so, however, a tear managed to roll over onto his cheeks.  He laughed a little, just at himself.  “Yeah,” he said, and a grin was blossoming over his lips now.  “It’s just… you’re so beautiful.” 

Data took a moment.  He blinked.  “But you are crying.” 

“I’m just a bit overwhelmed I think,” Geordi sighed. 

Data gave a small nod, his eyes on Geordi’s.  “May I…”  His gaze trailed down to Geordi’s lips, and he let out a light breath.  “May I kiss you now, Geordi?” 

“Yes.  Yes.”  Geordi pushed his fingers against Data’s neck, tugging him in.  “Yes-”

And then that gently defined mouth was on his, and Geordi was almost smiling too much to kiss Data properly.  His other hand moved to the side of Data’s face, and Data’s extraordinarily pale hands were nestled now on Geordi’s waist, and it was something they’d done so many times before but now if Geordi looked he could see them.  He could see Data’s fingers pulling at the folds in his uniform.  He could see how his hand fit against Data’s jaw.  Later, on the Bridge, he’d be able to see Data’s hands flicking across his station, and in their room he’d be able to see the patterns on Spot’s fur and the details in Data’s paintings.  He could see how Data’s mouth moved.  But more importantly, right now, he could feel it. 

He pulled away just an inch, resting his forehead against Data’s, his eyes opening again, and it was unfocused, yeah, but there was Data’s pale skin and his yellow eyes.  Geordi sighed, smile still fixed on his face.  “I love you,” he breathed. 

“I love you too,” Data replied, his soft smile in place on his own lips.

It had been a risk.  Geordi knew that.  He could have lost a good percentage of his sight.  Dr Crusher had made that very clear, and Data had reminded him that he need not go through with the procedure if he was feeling anxious about it, and the captain told him the gifts his visor gave him would be missed but that he must do what he felt was right.  Geordi hadn’t known what was right.  But he had waited a long time to do this, long after the newer implant technology was made available, long after most medical professionals could understand.  And it was pretty terrifying, going into the operating room.  His chest had tightened as he blinked away the yellow silhouette he knew.  But now, seeing Data in front of him, Geordi could have kicked himself for taking so long.

Still, all in all, it was worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! now go check out the beautiful sofia on [tumblr](http://crytiptid.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'm still trying to scrape together enough for a replacement laptop, so if you like my writing and/or have ever sent me a prompt, I'd really appreciate it if you could throw some money into my [**tip jar**](https://ko-fi.com/NoahAndTheRain). I can only keep writing if I have the tools (and I use my laptop for my actual job as well so there's that)
> 
> thank you to everyone who's been sending me prompts! I now have enough to keep me going for another few weeks, but please do keep sending them in if you have something you'd like me to write! I also write culmets from _disco_ , and if you ask I'll write pretty much anything I blog about (doesn't have to be a pairing either). you can send me prompts on my [tumblr](http://godblessintheflesh.tumblr.com) or in comments and messages here on ao3. 
> 
> have a great day!


End file.
